


melting point

by witchwolfvice



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, an insight/character study on why yuno treated asta so coldly, drabble-y, ep 2 based, in a more romantic/shippy perspective, mostly yuno's perspective, yuno is just a Big Worrywart Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchwolfvice/pseuds/witchwolfvice
Summary: Thing is, Yuno didn't hate Asta. He never has, and he probably never would—in fact, he could barely even stomach the thought of hating Asta. He's intensely proud of Asta, fond in a way that no one would be able to fathom; especially considering how outwardly cold and apathetic he was to the ash-blond. Yuno had his reasons for his less than sunny attitude and behavior, though. After years of living under Asta's protection and unconditional love, he simply felt...selfish. Greedy for soaking up all of that love and affection that he could barely return without blushing crimson-apple-red or breaking down into inconsolable tears.





	melting point

Thing is, Yuno didn't hate Asta. He never has, and he probably never would—in fact, he could barely even stomach the thought of hating Asta. He's intensely proud of Asta, fond in a way that no one would be able to fathom; especially considering how outwardly cold and apathetic he was to the ash-blond. Yuno had his reasons for his less than sunny attitude and behavior, though. After years of living under Asta's protection and unconditional love, he simply felt...selfish. Greedy for soaking up all of that love and affection that he could barely return without blushing crimson-apple-red or breaking down into inconsolable tears.

As puberty crept in, things only got worse. His infatuation for his best friend turned into something more serious and romantic, and self-loathing made an appearance in the back of Yuno's conscious. He felt so unworthy and so ungrateful—he didn't even deserve Asta's companionship; with his bright and effervescent personality and true heart of gold. So he pushed the boy away, became cold and closed off. It worked, to an extent. But he knew that Asta was hurting and in turn, it hurt him. But he only wanted to protect and cherish Asta in the way the enthusiastic boy had done for him.

So, he too vowed to become the wizard king and named himself as Asta's rival. It just made sense—and it left them with a bond that could be forged and nurtured, without Yuno having to break off from his love completely. Because ideal as that may sound for his thought-to-be unrequited feelings, he knew he couldn't be without Asta. His sunbeam who shone through the greyest of storm clouds on an uproarious day. 

Now, here they stood, in the face of danger and opposition once more. Yuno, tied up and essentially defenseless. Asta, magicless and slowly but surely being drained of his fighting spirit. Tears ached to flow freely, spill from his sorrowful eyes and down those porcelain cheekbones, carved and worn already so much from the pains of the past. Of course, he couldn't cry; not because he'd made that promise to himself but because he'd made that promise to ASTA. The most important being in his life, his most precious person.

Yuno made the decision to speak. To give Asta back that hope he clung to so earnestly, always and no matter what. "He's right when he says you'll never be the wizard king, Asta..." Yuno started off. He saw the pain and betrayal in his love's eyes, and his stomach dropped. He continued swiftly, wanting that torn look to wash away. "Because I'm going to be the wizard king. And I'm going to protect everyone—and most of all, you, Asta. And you...you're wrong about Asta. He's no loser," he finished simply, worried he had already said too much. 

And just like that, his sunbeam was back, as bright and radiant as ever. Powerful, angry red energy began to swirl around Asta. A Grimoire materialized out of thin air, along with a broadsword; hovering just within the ash-blonde's reach. A grin clawed its way onto Yuno's face; he wasn't able to fight it this time. Asta spoke, and Yuno listened, but his own thoughts overpowered his mind and pushed Asta's voice out. There he went again, playing hero and saving the day. Saving Yuno's life. His heart felt warm and full; his stomach sick with ever fluttering butterflies. He was his hero, always.


End file.
